eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Jewelry making
right|82pxJewelers primarily create Runes (Combat Arts) for Scout classes; in addition, they also create jewelry and baubles, from rings and necklaces to items for secondary and ranged slots. Belts, scarves, and sashes are also made by jewelers. As a general rule, anything on the right side of the default character screen © can be made by a jeweler. *For a categorical listing of jewelcraft-related articles, see Category:Jeweler. Components and fuel Jewelers use the Workbench as their crafting device, and coal of various sorts is required for all Jeweling recipes. The amount of Fuel required increases for Tiers 1 through 6 until it reaches 10 fuels per Handcrafted item in Tier 6. In Tier 7, the number of raw components required increases, but the fuel quantity remains at 10 per item for a non-rare item. For most recipes, Jewelers rely heavily on harvests of Soft Metal, Gems, Roots, Loam, and Hard Metal. They can also use Hide harvests, though for only a few recipes. Note that with updates to the game in Summer of 2006, Jewelers' recipes were changed considerably, and not all items beyond Combat Arts are available in all tiers, with the lower tiers missing a considerable amount of the bauble recipes. In general each tier contains recipes for item types in the tiers below it, plus one or two more: * Tier 1 has Earrings, Hoops, Belts, Scarves, and Tablets * Tier 2 adds Lockets, Rings, Bands, Studs, and Idols * Tier 3 adds Bangles and Bracelets * Tier 4 adds Torques, Necklaces, Tomes, and Symbols * Tier 5 adds Girdles and Sashes * Tier 6 adds Signets, Censors, and Orbs Rare harvests Jewelers require rare harvests of Loam for creating Adept III level Combat Arts, and use the following rare harvests in the creation of Mastercrafted items: *Rare Gems are primarily for creating Necklaces, Bracelets, Lockets, Earrings, Studs, Signets, and Orbs; *Rare Soft Metals are for creating Bands, Bangles, Torques, Girdles, Hoops, and Symbols; *Rare Hard Metals are for secondary/ranged items such as Censors, Idols, and Tablets; *Rare Hides are used for Belts and Tomes; and *Rare Roots are used for Scarves and Sashes. Runes All Runes (from Apprentice II through Apprentice IV) use the same basic recipe, and the only difference for an Adept III Rune is the substitution of a Rare Loam for the Loam. * Tiers 1-2: 4 Loam, Roots, Soft Metal, Hard Metal * Tiers 3-6: Loam, 2 Roots, 2 Soft Metal, 2 Hard Metal * Tier 7: Loam, 4 Roots, 3 Soft Metal, 3 Hard Metal Rings and imbued rings From Tier 2 onward, Soft Metals and Rare Soft Metals are used for Bands, which are rings with high Strength and Agility bonuses, while Gems and Rare Gems are used for rings with high Intelligence and Wisdom bonuses. Both types of jewelry also give a boost to Stamina. Rings are the only imbued item a Jeweler can create. Imbuing a band or a ring requires the proper Imbuing Material, and can be used to give a ring a chance to proc a bonus to Strength, Agility, or Stamina (on Soft Metal rings) or Wisdom, Intelligence, or Stamina (on Gemstone rings). Other jewelry and items In addition to Rings and Bands, a Jeweler create items for finger slots (Signets), wrist slots (Bangles and Bracelets), neck slots (Lockets, Necklaces, and Torques), ear slots (Earrings, Hoops, and Studs), waist slots (Belts, Girdles, and Sashes), and Secondary/Ranged slots (Censors, Idols, Orbs, Symbols, Tablets, and Tomes). The rule of thumb is that Soft Metal is for the creation of Agility and Strength gear, and Gems and Roots are for the creation of Wisdom and Intelligence gear or Resists gear. The products of Hide and Hard Metal work vary depending on what the jeweler creates with them, and from tier to tier -- for example, a Rare Hide Belt might be quite good in one Tier, and offer no appreciable bonuses in the next Tier up, or even be worse. It's best to check with a Jeweler before commissioning work on leather or cloth goods. Jeweler-specific Quests and Items See also: Artisan Quests and Items and Scholar Quests and Items Fallen Dynasty Adventure Pack * (50) - rewards (+10 artificing, increases chance of success by 1.1%) and (36-slot harvestables-only bag) Special Recipes Bloodline Chronicles Adventure Pack The following spells may only be purchased at Apprentice II spell quality from the merchants in the 2 camps, and only after completing a series of quests. The recipes for the Apprentice IV and Adept III versions of these spells may also be purchased and are tradeable. All of these spells are level 35, and usually sell very well on the broker. Desert of Flames Expansion The following spells can be found as drops in Adept I and Master I quality, but the Adept III versions may only be crafted by Jewelers who have scribed the appropriate Ancient Teachings recipe book. Each adventurer subclass has one of these spells at levels 52, 55, and 58. As the Master I spells are very rare, the Adept III's are much sought after and the Jeweler who has them all will never be out of work. Kingdom of Sky Expansion Jeweler Essentials, volumes 60-69, are sold by Merchant Thryst on Whisperwind Isle in The Barren Sky. Echoes of Faydwer Expansion The following spells can only be crafted by Jewelers who have scribed the appropriate rare recipe book which drops in The Emerald Halls. This is a raid drop, and NO-TRADE, so you will never find the recipe books on the broker. } |- |Brigand|| |- |Dirge|| |- |Ranger|| |- |Swashbuckler|| |- |Troubador|| |} Category:Tradeskilling Category:Jeweler